


救赎第一部14

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部14

第14章 

　　旭凤平生头一遭当了逃兵。  
　　“把门关上，任何人都不许进来。”想想还觉得不放心，随手一挥，一道烈焰封住了栖梧宫大门。片刻之后那焰火渐渐隐没，化作金色符文刻进柱石中。  
　　“若是夜神殿下来了也不见吗？”  
　　旭凤犹如被蛰了一针，差点从椅子上跳起来。“不见不见。”给自己灌了一碗仙露压惊，“他若来了，就说我……嗯，就说我到凡间去了。”  
　　仙侍恭敬应了，默默退下。  
　　旭凤又给自己倒了一杯仙露，水柱从壶口倾斜而下，轻轻落在杯中。  
　　滴答，滴答。  
　　他终于知道哪里不对了，栖梧宫太安静了。  
　　他扫视四周，依然是一样的摆设，依然是一样的仙侍，但总觉得少了点什么。栖梧宫应该更热闹，更有烟火气。  
　　他揉揉眉心，目光不经意间落在一枚紫色的果子上。“这是什么？”  
　　“这是葡萄啊！殿下最喜欢吃了。”  
　　“是么？”他拈起一颗葡萄，仙家的果子自然与凡间不同，皮薄汁多，轻轻一吮便流了满口的果蜜。“葡萄？果然好吃。”他又拈了一颗，在两指间轻轻转动。  
　　我不是什么上仙，我就是颗葡萄。  
　　我们做花草果蔬的，自然要招蜂引蝶了，若这花上没个蜂没个蝶授一授粉，怎结得出果子，那没有果子，怎么会有葡萄啊！  
　　额角开始抽痛，仿佛有人拿了一把刀子在里边刺着。  
　　“栖梧宫中……是否还有别人？”  
　　“回殿下，没有了。”  
　　“是么……”他揉着额角，沉吟道：“是否……有个叫葡萄的人？”  
　　“殿下怎会这么问？从未有过。”  
　　他痛得低吟一声，双手抱住脑袋。  
　　你可曾爱过我？  
　　从未！  
　　好痛，他紧紧揪住心口，那里仿佛被人一刀捅穿。真元碎裂，肉身陨灭。  
　　如此决绝，如此无情。  
　　“殿下怎么了？”仙侍们大惊失色。  
　　恍惚中他似乎听到有人说“快去请天帝陛下”，不行，不能让父帝再为他担心。  
　　“回来，不准去。”他捂住胸口低低喘息，“不必大惊小怪，我调理一下就好。”  
　　仙侍们面面相觑，犹豫着退开。  
　　他盘膝坐于榻上，将灵力流转全身。他知这跟暗伤无关，只是心神过于激荡的缘故。  
　　“了听和飞絮呢？”  
　　“殿下忘了么，了听和飞絮被天后派去凡间了。”  
　　他失笑，“难怪我说栖梧宫怎的这般安静，原来是少了这两个聒噪的家伙。”他飒然起身，“也罢，在天界待着也实在没意思，我也去凡间走一走。”  
　　他走了两步，眼角余光瞥见有人鬼鬼祟祟的往外挪。五指一张，一道火光飞去挡住她去路。“你要向谁报信？”  
　　那侍女一脸惶恐，匍匐于地，“奴婢……奴婢……”  
　　“你要告诉父帝母神？”他似笑非笑，“我知母神日日防着兄长，以至于连我身边都安插了探子。但这是我的栖梧宫，你若敢走出一步，我顷刻便让你灰飞烟灭。”两指一扣，一枚金光没入她眉间。白皙的肌肤上立刻浮现出一朵金色火焰，犹如凡间女子贴在眉间的花钿，美不胜收。  
　　但那美丽的火焰映在众人眼里，却如见到了穷奇一般恐惧。  
　　她们齐齐跪下，磕头求饶。  
　　旭凤饶有兴致的看着她们哀求，“只要你们忠心于我，何必惧怕？”  
　　那些侍女纷纷收声，慢慢起身。  
　　旭凤双手虚拢于胸前，口中默念法诀。片刻之后，本来空无一物的掌中竟然金光流动，交错纵横，渐渐形成一个六棱柱型的光罩。  
　　随着金光不断扩散，光罩也越来越大，最后竟冲出双掌，将整个栖梧宫都笼在其中。  
　　这是火凤之印，从此之后栖梧宫虽在天界之中，却也独立于天界之外。  
　　而此时璇玑宫内，正在小憩的天帝猛的睁开了双眼，目光穿透大门直直望向栖梧宫。  
　　“旭儿？”他调动神识查探，到栖梧宫附近竟然被挡了回来。那里如同被人罩了一层无形的屏障，探听不到丝毫动静。  
　　“火凤之印？”他眉尖微蹙，“就算是全盛时期的旭儿也未必能使得出来，如今他竟然这么轻易就……”他五指一收，玉杯立刻化作青烟消散。  
　　“陛下，是否让人去查看一番？”  
　　他冷笑，“连本座的神识都无甚作用，你们去了又有什么用？退下。”他积威深重，众人噤若寒蝉，纷纷退下。  
　　目光扫过，见众人都是一副唯唯诺诺的模样，不禁轻轻一叹，都是些废物，蠢材。  
　　手掌一翻，灵力化出一支火红艳丽的花。  
　　“如今我已是天帝了，统御六界，何等尊贵。但为何立于万人之中，我仍觉得孤独？”他两指拈动，花枝旋转，带着花朵也旋转起来。鲜红的花瓣，团成一簇艳丽的火。  
　　他的目光渐渐迷茫，“邝露，有时我觉得还不如从前快活。”  
　　邝露跪坐下来，柔顺的靠着他的膝头。  
　　他垂眸看向面前的女子，邝露从他还是夜神时便一直陪伴着他，她对他忠心耿耿，她就如水一般，柔顺，无欲无求，却无处不在。  
　　邝露仰视着他，轻轻的道：“陛下说过，太上忘情，化天地，见苍生。”  
　　“太上忘情。”他喃喃自语，指间那朵红花飘然落下。在它化作青烟消散时，他猛的发觉，那竟是凤凰花。  
　　锦觅为旭凤变出的凤凰花，天下独此一株的凤凰花。那一树的火红，一树的艳丽，就像凤凰舒展的双翼，光芒万丈。  
　　凤凰树已被毁去，但旭儿又回到他身边了。  
　　“我不要太上忘情，我要……”他硬生生把“旭儿”这两个字吞下去。  
　　“陛下？”  
　　忽然空中传出细微的咿呀声，他袍袖一挥，接住凌空跃下的魇兽。  
　　“你怎么来了？”他摸摸魇兽的下巴。  
　　魇兽乖巧的舔着主人的手指，一屁股把邝露顶开。  
　　他看着魇兽，忽然想起自己数万年间清冷孤寂的时光，除了这只魇兽，还有一人时时陪伴在他身边。  
　　兄长，你日日布星挂夜，实在太辛劳了。  
　　兄长，那天河中的星子，是否比女仙项上的珍珠还美？  
　　兄长，你若累了便歇一歇，有我在，母神绝不会知道。  
　　“咿呀。”  
　　袍袖被人扯动，他被拉得一个踉跄，不得不跟着往前走了几步。  
　　“咿呀。”  
　　他失笑，试着拉回衣袍。  
　　但魇兽咬紧牙关，死不松口。  
　　“你要带我去哪里？”他无奈，心中带了点隐秘的期待，随它走出璇玑宫。  
　　“陛下要去哪里？”邝露连忙跟上。  
　　“本座陪它在四处走走，你先回去吧！”  
　　魇兽拉着他出了大门，过了彩虹桥，一路往东走，那是栖梧宫的方向。魇兽早就松开了口，但他仍然跟在它后面。他的脚步越来越快，甚至把蹦蹦跳跳的魇兽抛在了后面。  
　　他想见见旭儿。  
　　这个念头如一粒火种，在他心腔中燃成熊熊大火，将他冰冷的心煨得热热的。  
　　虽然他还弄不懂自己对旭凤到底是恨多一点，还是爱多一点，但此时此刻他不想管这么多了，他只想见见他，抱抱他。  
　　架子上的紫藤花在发梢轻轻拂过，金色拱门内的“栖梧宫”三个大字赫然在目。  
　　他停下脚步。  
　　是了，现在的旭儿已将前尘往事悉数忘却。  
　　现在的旭儿是他的弟弟，将来还会为他孕育子嗣。  
　　现在的旭儿已不是魔尊，更跟魔界没有半分瓜葛。  
　　他像是找到了说服自己的理由，手掌按上大门。  
　　两道灵力相互撞击，发出刺目的光芒。  
　　门开了，仙侍跪了一地，栖梧宫的主人却不见踪影。  
　　“旭儿呢？”  
　　仙侍们因被下了封印，害怕身死道消，只一味磕头求饶。  
　　润玉冷笑，五指一张，一个仙侍已被他掐在手中。  
　　“陛……陛下……”她咽喉受制，连呼吸都十分困难。  
　　润玉神识探入，“原来他去了凡间。”手一挥，那仙侍便撞到墙上，口吐鲜血。  
　　众人大惊，跪在地上瑟瑟发抖，生怕下一个就轮到自己。  
　　谁知面前一道水光闪过，天帝已不见了踪影。  
　　润玉匆匆赶赴凡间，满以为能截住旭凤。他万万想不到，此时旭凤根本不在凡间，而是在魔界。


End file.
